Dino Zamparelli
| birth_date = | birth_place = Bristol (England) | current series = GP3 Series | first year = 2013 | current team = ART Grand Prix | car number = 2 | former teams = | starts = 15 | wins = 0 | poles = 0 | fastest laps = 0 | best finish = 18th | year = 2013 | prev series = FIA Formula Two Championship Formula Renault BARC Ginetta Junior Championship | prev series years = 2012 2009–11 2007–08 | titles = Formula Renault BARC Ginetta Junior Championship | title years = 2011 2008 | awards = | award years = }} Dino Zamparelli (born October 5, 1992) is a British racing driver, born to English parents and with Italian ancestry. He currently drives for ART Grand Prix in the GP3 Series. His father Mike was a F1 Powerboat World Championship racer. Career Early career Zamparelli began karting at the age of seven, and spent seven years in the various classes around the United Kingdom and Europe. In 2007 he debuted in Ginetta Junior Championship with Muzz Racing, finishing in thirteenth position. He stayed in series for the next year, and amassed ten wins and another five podiums on his way to the championship title. Formula Renault and Formula Three Zamparelli's next step was Formula Renault BARC in 2009, where he finished in third place, scoring three wins. In 2010, due to a lack of funding, he competed only in two races of the BARC championship and two races of the Italian Formula Three Championship with Corbetta Competizioni. Zamparelli returned full-time to Formula Renault BARC in 2011, winning four races and the championship title. He was also a finalist in the 2011 McLaren Autosport BRDC Award. FIA Formula Two Championship In 2012, Zamparelli graduated to the FIA Formula Two Championship. Zamparelli was involved in an extraordinary incident during the race meet at Spa. Under safety car conditions, Zamparelli was driving along the Kemmel Straight when a car in front spun. Unable to see the spinning car, he was forced to take evasive action at the very last minute. The video of the incident quickly went viral and was viewed over 600,000 times within the first two weeks after being uploaded to YouTube. GP3 Series Following the decision to discontinue the running of the Formula Two Championship following the 2012 season, Zamparelli signed for the Marussia Manor Racing F1 Team Young Driver Programme and entered into the 2013 GP3 Series season. He finished the season in 18th place after an indifferent debut year. Zamparelli finished in the points in half of the season's 16 races but was excluded from race 2 in Italy after causing a accident in race 1 of the same event. Prior to the 2014 season Zamparelli joined ART Grand Prix. ART will be attempting to continue their record of winning every GP3 series Team Championship since its inception in 2010. Racing record Career summary Complete Formula Two results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Complete GP3 Series results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) References External links * * Category:1992 births Category:Living people Category:Sportspeople from Bristol Category:Italian Formula Three Championship drivers Category:Formula Renault BARC drivers Category:British people of Italian descent Category:FIA Formula Two Championship drivers Category:GP3 Series drivers